


Classmate

by bbtea92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanSoo Week (EXO), Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 16:59:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19177576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bbtea92/pseuds/bbtea92
Summary: Do kyungsoo, the class president got into trouble because of Park Chanyeol, the troublemaker throwing his shoe to the window.





	Classmate

**Author's Note:**

> A short fic for Chansoo day  
> 6/12
> 
> Stuck at summary

Kyungsoo part

@class11B

I walked out from teachers room after gave my class homeworks. When I come back everyone in front of my class. I don't know what happened so I run and my classmates look like shock. 

I looked at the detection they were looking and the window was broken. I become as shocked as everyone.

"Who did this?" I pointed at the window

No one says anything but looking at one person who was sitting while reading comic book. 

"Park Chanyeol!! Are you the one who did it?" 

"No!" he spoke but his eyes still on his book. 

"..." I'm so angry that I feel like my anger gonna explode 

"Kyungsoo - yah calm down" Zhang Yixing my closest friend. 

I won't angry. I won't be care if I'm not the president of this class. Something like this happened if homeroom teacher know I'll be in trouble. 

"what happened?" 

"..."

I'm staying silent as I heard homeroom teacher's voice and no one talk too

"Kyungsoo follow me!" 

"Yes" 

I tries to calm down before I glared at Park Chanyeol who was still reading his book. 

"Do you know who broke the window?" 

"I dont know! After finished gave you the homeworks I walked to class and the window was already broken" 

"hmm so as the class president you need to find out who did it" 

"Yes" It's me again><

"Park Chanyeol!!" I walk in to class and grab the book from him

"What?" 

"You're the one who broke the window, aren't you?" 

"have any suspect?" 

"..." I look at my classmates and everyone already go back to their seat like nothing happened. 

"Don't have :)" Chanyeol said as he smirk

"Kim Jongin!! What did you saw?" I ask a person who sit next to park chanyeol 

"Not... Nothing" Jongin shake his head and go back to what he was doing 

Jongin didn't talked much and mostly he's in library becuase he like studying. 

"Kim Jongdae!What did you see? " 

"..." Jongdae look at chanyeol and shake his head 

"if you don't talk I will tell the teacher you also a part of this. So, you will get punish together." 

"hmm..."  he look at chanyeol again and says

"Chanyeol did it" 

"Why?" 

"Sehun the class next door come and start a fight with Chanyeol and... Chanyeol thrown his shoe but Sehun escaped so... The shoe was thrown to the window" 

"Sehun...?" Sehun is so handsome and good at basketball too 

"So what...?" This time it was Chanyeol who speak 

"Come here! Go to teacher room with me" I walk to him and grab his wrist as I tries to pull him

"If I go why should I go alone! That bastard should go too" 

"OK! Come on" 

He let me drag him and walk to our neighbour class. I saw sehun was talking with his friends 

"sehun...sehun..." I whispered yell his name

"Do you need anything, Kyungsoo?^^" I give me his sweet smile 

How can he so handsome and kind 

Help me my heart beating so fast

Chanyeol suddenly come and put a hand of his on my shoulder. 

What is he trying to do again? 

"Sehun... Can you...Can you go to teacher room with me?"

"Ok^^ anyway what happens?"

"It ...it ... the window in my class was broken. Sehun did you get involved?" sehun look at chanyeol at smirk 

"Why don't you ask Chanyeol?" 

"His friend said you started the fight first" 

"Let's go then" sehun smirk again and walk first but it's different from the one next to me his is grumpy

I slapped Chanyeol's hand off my shoulder and follow sehun

"Kyungsoo, today after school ...."

"He's busy" Chanyeol appeared out of nowhere and stand between us also answered the question sehun asked me

"When... When did I said I'm busy?" I asked and act as if I'm angry 

"Right now! Becuase you already going with me" 

"What??!!" when did I agree with him???? 

"Huh! Kyungsoo let go grab dinner together" Sehun ignore Chanyeol and continue to ask me

Go Go!!!

"I already told you he's not free! You can't  understand Korean??? or you want me to speak wakanda???"

"I'm talking with Kyungsoo. Are you Kyungsoo?"

"Kyungsoo hurry. Teacher is waiting for us." This time it was Chanyeol who caught my wrist and dragged me.

Is Chanyeol want teacher to punish him that much?

*knock knock *

"Come in" 

"Sorry, Teacher about the window actually it was me who started it. Chanyeol got a little mad, and broke the window. It's my fault." Sehun come in and speak first and bowed. 

"Park Chanyeol! Do you have anything to say?" 

"..." Chanyeol stayed silent. 

"Park Chanyeol!!" 

"I'm sorry. I'm wrong" 

"You admit that you're wrong it's good. I'll call your parents about the window. Sehun is good that he admitted first so, I won't punish him but you,Chanyeol need to run around football courts 10 rounds" 

"Yes/Yes" they answer at the same time 

"You!!!" 

"..." 

"Kyungsoo..."

"What?" 

"You can't go with sehun this evening" 

"Why? I don't have anywhere to go, anyway" 

"Yes, you have with me" 

"When? Have we ever talk?" That's Park Chanyeol and I are classmates but we never talk

"Right now! Let's go drink something" 

"Why don't you go with your friends?" 

"I don't have." 

"How about Jongdae?" 

"He's busy wacth after his puppy!!! " Why he go wacth after his puppy. Weird 

"No! I need to go home early! " 

"Go home or go with that stupidass" 

"Go home!!!!" 

"Come here" Chanyeol dragged me out of  our class. I haven't put my book in my bag yet so, I need to hold it. 

Normally, I would be the last who went home because I am the class president. I need to erase the white board and turn off the lights. Chanyeol also went home the same time as me becuase stayed in class just to read his comic books. 

On our to café Chanyeol never let go of my hand. That's make everyone look at us. 

"Chanyeol can you let go of my hand first? I won't run?" 

"Who believe it? What I'd you run?" 

"*sigh*" 

 

 

@Pinki Pinku café 

"What a weird café" I was sitting in a café where the walls are pink look so romantic. I feel like I'm gonna puke. There were full of couples and they gave each other eyes contact. 

How can Chanyeol take me to this kind of café? 

"what are you thinking?" 

"Nothing" I smile the biggest smile shine than stars. how can I tell him. Just pretend like nothing

"You don't need to smile like that look at you now older than before" I almost choke the chocolate frappe he just gave me

"Yahhh!! Park Chanyeol!!! Are you trying to start a fight now?" 

"hahaha" 

"Anyway, why you have a fight with sehun?" I look up at him after drink my chocolate 

"because.... His bad mouth" 

"Why you have to thrown your shoes with things like this?" 

"If you know what he has said you say like this" 

"What did he said?" 

"Forget it" 

"huh" 

Chanyeol walk me home and I just was knew he live near me. He needs to walk through my house. 

The next day is as usual no one come early except me and those who like to study like Kim Jongin. Sometimes I think if he didn't wear that old modern glasses he might be handsome like sehun. 

I went to get the books from teacher room and sit at my table. I saw the window and think of chanyeol somehow it's funny.

When Yixing arrived we talked until Chanyeol arrived. He sat away from me by two places but the sam row.

A while later sehun walk through my class and smile at me. I smile back. Then a loud sound can be hear. It's Chanyeol dropped his book. I shake my head a little and back my attention to Yixing. 

After school I tries to catch Jongdae to ask him what happened yesterday. I'm curious. 

"Jongdae Jongdae"

"Oh... Kyungsoo"

"Can I ask you something?"

"I need to wait someone down"

"I'll be quick"

"Let's talk while we walk"

"OK"

"So?"

"What happened yesterday?"

"Oh....Chanyeol got angry because sehun said to his friend that he went to restroom he met you and he saw.... Saw that" he look at me and look then look down. That made me cover it.

SEHUN!!!!!

"And he also said you lovely this lovely that then Chanyeol heard it he got angry and yelled at sehun"

"what he he yelled?"

"I already forgot. Then they grabbed each other collar and fighted in class. Chanyeol done with it. He took he shoe and thrown it"

Throw shoe?

Why don't they fight like in the movie?

Then we arrive at class 10A. I nodded at him that I understand what happened before I said bye to Jongdae when someone walked to him. His face looks like... puppy? Is he the puppy that Chanyeol tell me? 

This evening I waited Chanyeol in front of my house. It's late why isn't he come home yet? Or he walk in other derection?

"Why are you sitting here?" 

"Chan.... Chanyeol... " right now he was standing in front of me

"???" he gave me a question look so I hurry continue talking

"Jongdae already told me everything! "

"Ohh"

"Wait a minute" 

I run into my house to open the fridge and take the cup cake out that I've bought for him

"Me?"

"hmm" I hummed. I was about to walk back to my house but

"Wait!" 

"???" 

"Kyungsoo! I have something to say" 

"What is it?" 

"Lets...lets go to school together tomorrow". 

"Why?" 

"You don't need to know why! So we'll be going to together tomorrow" Chanyeol continued "When will you go to school?"

"7:30"

"Why so fast?" 

"I need to go to get books from teachers room! " 

"Ooh... I forgot you're class president" 

"Hmm... See you tomorrow" I said as I waved

"Good night, Kyungsoo" 

Why did....... my heart beats so fast when Chanyeol said good night and smile at me

Kyungsoo, you need to calm yourself down when you see handsome boys 

Wait!! Park Chanyeol isn't handsome!!! 

7:29

"oops... Chanyeol why so early?" 

"Today I woke up earlier. Let's go" 

"Ok" 

On the way to school no one speak. Both of us are put our earphone on.

"What song did you listening to?"

"..." I hasn't answer but Chanyeol already get one side and plugged it in his ear.

♪~ ♪~ ♪~

가끔씩 나도 모르게 짜증이나~  
(sometimes I get annoyed without even knowing)

너를 향한 맘은 변하지 않았는데~  
(but my feeling for you haven't changed)

혹시 내가 이상한 걸까~  
(maybe I'm the weird one)

혼자 힘들게 지내고 있었어~  
(I thought as I struggling myself) 

Our face is so close. I've never noticed his face is so perfect but he wasted his time by reading comics. 

We never although we studied together almost 3 months 

"What are you looking at? Is something on my face?" 

".... Nothing" 

 

"Chan...Chanyeol-ah... " I stand out side our class and I called Chanyeol was reading comics

Normally, I would walked out without even looking at him and went home but now....

"Hmm?" 

"Wanna....Wanna go home together?" 

"Hmm?" 

"Nothing, I'm going home now" I hurry turn my on him and walk away 

I talked to him like that he still could not hear how can I said twice. I also can embarrass. 

"Go home together?" Suddenly, Chanyeol's voice could be heard at my back.

"Emm... " 

"Lets go" we walk side by side. Chanyeol's ear was plugged a earphone again.

"What song do you listening to?" I said when we on the middle way to home. 

I pulled the other side of earphone and put in my ear. I got a feeling this song is familiar. It was a song that I listened this morning 

♪~ ♪~ ♪~

연인인 듯 연인 아닌 연인 같은 너~  
(It's feels like we're lovers, it seems like we're lovers but no) 

나만 볼 듯 애매하게 날 대하는 너~  
(Whenever you see me, you act so vague to me) 

때로는 친구 같다는 말이 괜히 요즘 난 듣기 싫어 졌어~  
(These days, I hate hearing that I'm just like a friend) 

''some?''

"..."

I asked him and then pay attention back on road

"Tomorrow, I'll wait for you like today"

"...."

"..."

"Emm... " 

 

1 month later 

"Are you free this evening?"

"Free why?" We're going home together almost everyday he's still ask me am I free - _-

"Do you like avengers?" 

"avengers?" 

"You don't know avengers?"  
See  
"How can I not. I really like Iron-man" 

"^^''

" Why? I think you said wakanda before" Wakanda is country in avengers 

"Wakanda?" 

"When you have a fight with Sehun" 

"Oh..." 

"..." 

"Kyungsoo! Wanna go to cenima this evening together? " 

''woahhhhhh~~~ Iron-man was so cool. My heroo"

"hahaha" 

"but I really hate Thanos and feel pity for Gamora" 

"hmm..." 

"and the fight scence where Wanda appeared and every things was destroyed also cool"

Don't laugh if I say since I was born until now I'm already 16 this is the first time I have gone to cenima. Especially, I could watch my favourite movie. But every time I needed to wait until it released on website 

"Thank you Chanyeol for taking me here and payed popcorn" 

"I should be the one who say thank that you agreed on coming here. Normally, I come alone" 

"Chanyeol you dared to come here alon  
alone I don't" 

"Then next time....Come together again..." 

"What?!!" 

"I means when the next part of avengers release"

"Emm!ok"

"Kyungsoo ~~~" 

"...?" I looked from where I heard the voice and see a tall man

"Lets me help you" Sehun get books from my hand and walk to teacher room with me

"Thank you, Sehun" I said when he put the book on teacher's desk and we walk to our classes 

"Can it change to go out with me this evening?" 

"I... I need to go home" 

"Then I will walk you home" 

"I'll... I'll go with Chanyeol" 

"Chanyeol?" 

"..." 

"Next time then..." 

"Actually, I go with him everyday"

"Then Saturday..." 

"Sehun..."

"...?"

"I don't think I can go with you...."

"..." 

"I'll be going now..." I wasabout to get in my class but Sehun grab my wrist and pulled me close to him

"Kyungsoo..."

"KYUNGSOO!! LET GO OF HIM!!!" Someone yelled before he walked to us and pulled me away from sehun 

"Chanyeol, It's you again?" 

"RIGHT IT'S ME!"

"Don't INVOLVE IN MY BUSINESS "

"HOW CAN I NOT When the one you held his wrist was my boyfriend"

"..." Sehun and I gave confused look. What is Chanyeol talking about????

"Really, Kyungsoo?"

"..."

"Lets go home!! " Chanyeol said and dragged me with him as his hand was held my left wrist

"Try this to listen to this song" he gave me one of his earphone. I get it and plugged into my ear

♪~ ♪~ ♪~  
니 맘 속에 날 놔두고 한 눈 팔지 마~  
(Don't put me in your heart and look elsewhere)

너야말로 다 알면서 딴청 피우지 마~  
(Why don't you stop acting like you don't know when you do know)

피곤하게 힘 빼지 말고어서 말해줘 사랑한단 말이야~

(Don't give excuses that you're tired but hurry and tell me, I love you)

"Kyungsoo...!"

"...."

"KYUNGSOO?" 

"huh..??"

"I have something to confess" 

"What is it?" 

"I love you since the frist day of school this year" 

''O.O''   what??? 

"Kyungsoo...."

"...."

"Will you be my boyfriend?" 

"..." 

"Kyungsoo?" 

"Emm... OK... And I also have something to confess" 

"What is it?" 

"I also love you" 

"What? When? Why I don't know? You're kind with everyone that make me don't know if you think of me as a friend or something? I was thinking for along time that you would reject me and I'm afraid we'll be awkward with each other..."

"PARK CHANYEOL"

"what???"

"I also don't know when maybe when you protected me from Sehun's words or when you bought me chocolate frappe or when you waited me in front of my house or when we walked to school while listening music together or when we go to watched movie together or when...."

"Enough!!! Stop talking!! " I saw Chanyeol was as red as tomato.

"but I haven't finish!" 

"I know you love me! Let's go home!" I show his hand to me

I smile and let my hand intertwined with him. We walk side by side hand in hand all the way home. 

 

"My heart beats so fast" I speak up when we walk a little bit after the confession 

"Me too" 

"Hmm...... Feel like heaven" I smile and held our hands up in front our faces

"Me too" 

"...."

"I love you, Kyungsoo-yah" 

"Me too" 

                            THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Hope yall enjoy reading


End file.
